Miłość cierpliwa jest
by wymyslony
Summary: Mnogość znaków zapytania, które pojawiają się przy pytaniach o miłość stale się zwiększa. Każdego dnia dochodzą kolejne i kolejne, aż w końcu sami gubimy się w odpowiedziach.


Człowiek zbyt silny nie może otworzyć się na miłość, zamyka się w swojej sile jak w twierdzy. Nie potrafi się jej poddać. Żyje sobą, ale nie dla siebie. Wydarzenia z przeszłości, które wykształciły w nim tę siłę, nie pozwalają mu poznać miłości. Lęka się nieznanego uczucia.

Tak wielu ludzi potrafi pięknie mówić o miłości. Potrafią stać na środku ulicy i przemawiać pełnym napięcia głosem o darze kochania drugiej osoby. Potrafią nawracać w jej imię. Potrafią karać. Jednak mówienie to nie wszystko. „Słowami świadczyć miłość, to nie miłość", wypowiada swoją mądrość Sokrates przez usta Antygony. Słowa nie budują uczucia. Są fundamentem kłamstw i intryg. Są spopieleniem naszych nadziei na lepsze jutro. Fałszywymi obietnicami. Słowa nie są miłością. Miłość nie jest słowem.

Więc czym jest miłość? Czy Mały Książę odkrył jej tajemnicę? Czy miłość to oddanie i odpowiedzialność za drugą osobę? To bycie dla niej i tylko dla niej? Troska? A może miłość to cierpliwość i poświęcenie? Akceptacja wszystkich wad i niedoskonałości? Patrzenie w głąb a nie na powierzchnię?

Czy miłość może być dojrzałością? Bezgranicznym zaufaniem i oswojeniem? To pragnienie dobra drugiej osoby? Siła łącząca ludzi na całe życie mimo przeciwności losu?

Mnogość znaków zapytania, które pojawiają się przy pytaniach o miłość stale się zwiększa. Każdego dnia dochodzą kolejne i kolejne, aż w końcu sami gubimy się w odpowiedziach.

Miłość nie może być naiwna. To umiejętność rezygnacji z własnego „ja". Rezygnacji z egoizmu. Miłość jest wspólnym czekaniem na wschód słońca.

Miłość jest najważniejszą wartością w życiu człowieka. Trzeba do niej dojrzeć i poświęcić całego siebie. To ona pozwala pokonać samotność serca. To coś wspanialszego od najświetniejszej budowli. To niezmierny labirynt przeciwności, które trzeba pokonać.

Niezwykle trudno jest pisać o miłości, nawet jeśli się ją zna na wskroś. Nawet jeśli poznało się jej każdą tajemnicę, każdy wybieg. Jeśli odnalazło się jej wszystkie drogi ucieczki. Niezwykle trudno jest pisać o miłości, nawet jeśli potrafi się przewidzieć jej ruchy. Jeśli wie się, co zrobi jutro i pojutrze. Niezwykle trudno jest pisać o miłości, bo miłość to marzenie przyszłości.

Człowiek żyje teraźniejszością. Myśli o dzisiaj, o teraz. Patrzy w przeszłość z jakąś dziwną nostalgią. Zapomina o złych dniach, które potem powracają do niego we wspomnieniach i psują najpiękniejszy czas w życiu – młodość. Jeśli ktoś nie otworzy się na przeszłość, nie będzie miał teraźniejszości i nigdy nie pozna przyszłości. Jeśli nie przeżyje przeszłości i nie będzie o niej pamiętał, nie będzie znał miłości. Nie pozna atrybutów tego uczucia.

„Miłość cierpliwa jest,

łaskawa jest. (...)

Nie unosi się gniewem,

nie pamięta złego. (...)

Wszystkiemu wierzy..."

Kimkolwiek byśmy nie byli, dany nam jest dar kochania. Możemy kochać dziewczynę, chłopca, rodziców, opiekunów, możemy miłować przyjaciela i przyjaciółkę, zwierzęta, całą przyrodę, jednak najłatwiej jest kochać samego siebie.

Przecież to takie proste – nie czuć. Przecież to takie łatwe – zapomnieć. Przecież to takie dorosłe – nie myśleć o innych. Dzisiejszy świat preferuje życie w ciągłym biegu, w ciągłym zachwycie wieczności, a nie pozwala na zwrócenie uwagi na chwilę. Czym jest bowiem jedna ulotna myśl wobec morza problemów, którymi codziennie się zadręczamy? Gdzie w tym wszystkim czas na miłość? Gdzie czas na uczucie, gdzie czas na wytchnienie? Wygodniej jest powiedzieć – miłość nie istnieje. Nie zadać sobie trudu szukania jej. Odrzucanie, jednoznaczne i konsekwentne, powoduje, że naprawdę przestajemy wierzyć w miłość, a nawet przekonujemy do tego innych.

Nie jest złym nie wierzyć. Każdy ma wolną wolę i może decydować za siebie. Każdy ma własny słownik, w którym słowa, choć te same, znaczą zupełnie co innego.

Dla ciebie miłość może być czymś niezwykle pięknym, esencją szczęścia, szczytem marzeń, przedziwną tajemnicą. Dla mnie może być przywiązaniem i zaufaniem, przelotnym dotykiem w sekrecie. Dla niego miłość to seks, dla niej siła na zmierzenie się z chorobą. Jedno słowo, miliony znaczeń.

Miłości bowiem nie można zamknąć w ścisłej, polonistycznej czy matematycznej definicji.


End file.
